Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for enabling fluid transfer between a first fluid container and a second fluid container. More specifically, the invention is directed to a connector having structure to increase friction between threaded connection portions and discourage unintended disconnection.
Description of Related Art
Many medical connectors comprise a first component having a female luer-lock element that is arranged to be rigidly joined to a corresponding male luer-lock element of a second connector component that is attached to a medical line or other medical connection, for example. The male-luer lock element can, thus, be freely screwed into and unscrewed from the female luer-lock element. However, once the male luer-lock element has been screwed into the female luer-lock element of the connector, there is a risk that the connector components may be accidentally or inadvertently unscrewed, which could lead to the disconnection of the fluid passage. This may entail a serious contamination risk for a patient and/or any other person in the vicinity of the disconnected medical connector. Such a disconnection risk must especially be avoided when administering toxic fluid, such as cytostatic agents.
In addition, mechanical perturbations, such as vibrations, rubbing, and/or pulling when the connector is in use may act to loosen the connection.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a connection for enabling fluid transfer between a first fluid container and a second fluid container that provides not only some resistance to disconnection but also an indication to the user when the connection has been made and is sufficiently tight to proceed with the transfer.